1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile communication device and, more particularly, to a mobile communication device capable of rapidly making a phone call in a lock state and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far a mobile communication device (e.g. smart phone) has been considered a necessity by a lot of people in their daily lives. In general, when the mobile communication device is idle, a user usually switches the mobile communication device to a lock state, so as to prevent the mobile communication device from being actuated accidentally and avoid unnecessary trouble for the user. When the user wants to make a phone call in the lock state, the user has to input an unlock password first to unlock the lock state. Then, the user has to operate a specific application further to make the phone call. If the user is in urgent need of making the phone call, the aforesaid complicated operation will cause a big trouble to the user.